reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Marie de Guise
Marie de Guise was the mother of the Queen of Scotland, Mary Stuart and was the wife of King James V. She raised Mary until she was 6 years old, then sent her to live in France, and then to a Scottish convent until she was 15. Personality Marie de Guise is a very calculated woman and described as cold. She does what she wants in her own life, in dealing with Scotland, and in her daughter Mary's life. Marie does what she wants regardless of the consequences, and is not stopped by morals, or laws. Early Life Marie de Guise was married to James V of Scotland for only 5 years before his death, and in that time they had one child, a daughter named Mary. However James died 6 days after Mary's birth, and the young girl becomes Queen less than a week after her birth. Marie ruled in place of her daughter while she was young and while she lived in France waiting to wed the next king of France. Season 1 * A Chill in the Air - (Mentioned) Marie de Guise wrote to her daughter, Mary Stuart, giving her guidance and her expectations, along with Scotland's, on Mary's duties as Queen. * For King and Country - (Mentioned) Marie de Guise wrote to Mary, ordering her that she must marry the future king of France and take the crown of England. * Consummation Marie arrived at French Court to the sound of the royal trumpets, as they announced her arrival. A surprise to her daughter, and the French Royals. Marie walked with purpose through the French hallways towards The Throne Room. She made a snide comment when she noticed the chopping block. She greeted her daughter with a smile, and told her everything was going to be all right now that she was there. In her daughter's chambers Marie demanded to know why Mary was instead marrying a bastard, and not the Crown Royal of France as she had sent her to do. Her daughter claimed the court seer had had a vision and that it somehow stopped the two from marrying. Mary just wanted this to be a happy time, reminding her mom she hadn't seen her in years. Marie then reminded her daughter she saw her on her 11th birthday. Even though most of the crew had died along the way, she'd still made it, gift in hand. They embraced and Marie said she just wanted her daughter to be happy. Hours later Marie was having an interesting conversation with the Catherine de' Medici in the throne room. Apparently, she was going to be beheaded so her husband's bastard could legally take the throne. Marie demanded to know how the French Queen could mess up raising her daughter so badly. Reminding her she sent her only child to France to be raised as it's next Queen. Catherine reminded her she had traded her daughter for protection, and Marie insisted she had been at a lost after her husband died. However, both women agreed that Mary should wed Prince Francis, and not the king's bastard. Catherine told her she would have to do it herself, and she was defeated. Marie overheard Catherine and Francis talking. Apparently the magician her daughter was talking about now decided that Mary could be with Francis without anymore consequences. In the throne room is was announced by King Henry that the English Queen was now dead. Henry demand Mary wed one of the King's son's that night and lay claim to England. Mary chooses to wed Prince Francis and the ceremony took place that night. She helped her daughter get red in her chambers along with her Ladies-in-Waiting. Even presenting her with earrings her father, King James V had once given to her. Before her daughter walked down the aisle, Catherine inquired where the messenger who brought the news of the dead English Queen was. They both knew Marie herself had something to do with the message and that Mary I was still alive. However they had both gotten what they wanted, and their children were now getting married. Hours later at the wedding reception Marie confessed to her daughter that the English Queen was alive and well. Mary asked if she had something to do with it, and Marie didn't answer. Her daughter was upset, but Marie was sure she would get over. The bastard of the king would soon be over it too. Her daughter had a husband, and Scotland had a king. However, Mary was very upset with her mother. She told her to leave and wished to never see her again. Marie de Guise left that night, back to rule Scotland. * Liege Lord (Mentioned) Mary found out that her mother agreed to take a large amount of money if she agreed to a secret contract in her daughter's wedding agreement. It is unknown who's idea the plans was. To stop this, Mary had a Scot's Welcome Celebration where she secretly enlisted the help of Lord McKenzie. * No Exit (Mentioned) * Toy Soldiers (Mentioned) Marie is in Scotland trapped inside a church, surrounded by Protestants who are demanding her head and wanted a new ruler in Scotland. Season 2 * Forbidden Marie de Guise gave a speech before the French Court at her brother's funeral. Her speech was short and sweet, and unbeknown to her, Catherine was making snide comments throughout it. During the finals prayer, the two queen mothers' of France and Scotland had a fake conversation with each other. Marie thanking Catherine for hiding her brother's betrayal, and allowing for him to be buried with full honors. Catherine told her she knew she wouldn't object to her brother's execution by arrows, as both Queens knew nothing can be allowed to stop a royal's line of succession, and nothing can be left to question. Speaking of royal bloodlines, this reminded Marie she needed to have a talk with her daughter Queen Mary. Back in Mary's chambers, she asked her daughter why she and Francis were no longer having sexual encounters. Asking if Lola had anything to do with it. Mary told her not to blame her friend, but that simply things had changed. Marie said she understood the daunting task of trying to get pregnant and offered her daughter some herbs to put in her wine, promising they would help relax her. She then informed her daughter of the goings-on of England and Scotland respectively. As England wanted an heir from Queen Elizabeth, whereas Scotland no longer wanted a Catholic Queen. Between the two Queens, whoever have a child first, would be able to rule both countries easily and without dispute. Marie was adding some herbs to her wine and was much disappointed to come across Lola. She greeted her and the young girl turned around, begrudgingly Lola gave her a bow, as she almost forgot who she was talking to. She asked why she had not appeared at her brother's funeral, knowing Lola was avoiding her. Lola apologized and said she knew the Queen Mother was angry with her, but at the moment there was somewhere she needed to be. This angered her even more, that she knew she was trying to marry off her bastard child with Francis. Lola tried to defend herself, but Mary silenced her. Reminding her, she had chosen her to be Mary's lady in waiting, and even though Francis and Mary had been a part, it did not matter as she was in service to her queen. She gave Lola quite the tongue lashing and told her if Mary was ever disposed of, for being seen as a barren queen unable to get pregnant or any other faults they might find with her because of that, for Lola to remember it was on her head. That night she was requested by her daughter's chambers. There she was informed by her only child that she would not be producing in heir anytime soon, perhaps ever. Marie tried to caution her daughter not to be discouraged by a simple setback, as things would get better. Mary informed her she had been raped from the Protestant attack on the Castle. She immediately asked her if she was pregnant with her attacker's child, however, this only infuriated her daughter more. Mary had wanted to be comforted by her mother, however, they both knew she wanted Mary to become pregnant with the next heir, and secure her succession. Their conversation was short-lived, as it was clear it was already going to turn into an argument. The next day mother and child met once again, Mary demanded to know why her mother had drugged Lola. She confessed to her daughter she was dying, and that it had since moved to her lungs, and she didn't have very much time left. The herbs are to help her and she couldn't even go a single day without them. Mary asked her mother to stay behind in France with her, they would get her the best help possible. Mary said she could not, Mary's brothers James needed help as he was weak and couldn't hold onto power for very long in her absence. Marie had wanted so much for her daughter, she wanted her to rule England and Scotland. Mary told her mother to no longer worry, she has always been able to take care of herself and had been made stronger now because of it. Season 3 * The Price After just finishing up writing a letter to her daughter, Mary Stuart, Marie collapsed on the floor of her study and was pronounced dead soon after. Family Tree Notes * Queen of Scotland for 5 years, and Queen Reagent for 15. * Sings, and pronounces her name 'Marie' in the French spelling, while her daughter spells it 'Mary' in the English spelling. * Marie de Guise has not seen her daughter since she was approximately 11 years old. She even left her at 6 years old in the care of Queen Catherine. The Price. * Believed to have died from her cancer. The Price. Historical Notes * From the House of Bourbon though her mother's side. * Unknowingly attended the first wedding of her second husband, King James V of Scotland in Paris. * King James V marriage to his second wife, Marie de Guise was done via proxy on 12 June 1538. * Marie de Guise was Queen of Scotland by marriage to her husband, King James V. When he died, the role went to her daughter, and she became Regent until her daughter was old enough to rule. * Marie did in fact, visit France, but in 1550 as a part of a tour to gain support for her regency, and see her son from her first marriage, as well as Mary, Queen of Scots. * Mary Seton mother, was a French-born Lady-in-Waiting to Mary of Guise. * Mary Beaton's mother was also one of Marie de Guise's Ladies-in-Waiting. * Met King Edward VI of England and Princess Elizabeth at the end of 1551. * Did not attend her daughter's private or public wedding in Notre Dame to the future King Francis II. * Marie de Guise died on 11 June 1560 at 44 years old from Edema/Oedema. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Marie de Guise are the following: • Amy Brenneman • Amy Brenneman/Gallery • Coronation • Kingdom of Scotland • Fashion • House of Guise • House of Stuart • History's Marie de Guise References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:Noble Category:Queen Category:French Category:House of Guise Category:House of Stuart Category:Married Category:Deceased